


i don't wanna to miss you (like i do)

by MxBBadperson



Series: love songs for no one [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vergil Makes Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Decisions And Regrets It, the rape/non-con tag refers to past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Vergil visits Dante.(Before ruling the world, Vergil came to Dante.)





	i don't wanna to miss you (like i do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stramonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stramonium/gifts).

Vergil stared at the door. He had been staring at it for several minutes. He knew Dante was awake, his energy always humming at the back of his mind. He wanted to see him but he didn't want to see him. Vergil clenched his jaw. Why couldn't he do it? He wasn't a coward. 

Vergil turned the knob and walked in. Dante turned to look at him. Vergil stopped his flinch. Dante smiled, sickeningly fond. 'Vergil!' he said. 

A shudder made its way down Vergil's spine. 'Dante,' he said quietly. Dante came near and Vergil stomped on the urge to move back. 'What's wrong?' Dante asked. Vergil let himself relax. Dante stepped closer, face concerned. 'Did something happen?' he asked. 

'Nothing happened,' Vergil answered. He brought his hand to Dante's neck, thumb on the pulse. His thumb itched. If he digs it into Dante's neck, would he ask him to stop? If he dug it into Dante's eye would he cry? If he raked his nails down Dante's face, what would Dante do? Dante leaned in.

Nothing. Dante would do nothing. He looked into Dante's smiling eyes, seeing his reflection there. He had done all those things already. Forced his way in to tear him apart from the inside. Dante had cried and sobbed for mercy, clinging to his ankles and he had felt nothing but disdain for it. Kicked him away and walked out without looking back. 

His thumb itches. He could kill him right now, snap his neck, quick and easy. But the thought of living. His thumb itches. Vergil clenched his jaw. Living without Dante was-

'You love me,' Vergil said quietly. Dante smiled again and nodded. 

'I do,' he replied. 'I love you,' he said. Vergil shoulders sagged. Dante smiled widened and he put his head on Vergil's shoulder. 'I love you so much,' he said quietly, with conviction. Vergil slowly brought his arms around Dante. 

He let himself smile, victory was singing in his veins. The lump in his throat would go away soon enough. 'Yes,' he agreed quietly, 'you do.' Vergil pressed a kiss on Dante's cheek making him smile. That was the point. Wasn't it?


End file.
